Transcript:Saturday Night and Sunday Morning
DI: Saturday Night and Sunday Morning; CASH EYE Tadokoro: Thank you so much for coming, Mr. Aramaki. Aramaki: Yeah, I didn't have much choice. The Prime Minister was badgered into sending me apparently by you, Chairman Tadokoro. Tadokoro: Ah, now, don't get so worked up. I've lost faith in the ability of our local police and even my own security company ever since that e-money burglary incident. Aramaki: I hate to be abrupt, but what is it you want us to do? Tadokoro: Hm? Well, uh, the truth is, it's about that hacker. Ah, now what was his name again? As I recall, it's something along the lines of... Aramaki: Could it be... Cash Eye? Tadokoro: That was it. It's right here. I received this warning from him yesterday on his calling card. After he had came, I got nervous and made the decision to store all my assents as cash. So that's the reason why I have my entire fortune locked away in this building's underground vault right now. Aramaki: I see. Under the circumstances, that may well be the safest protective measure you could take. Tadokoro: That's exactly what I figured. But last evening, this guy used the female-model android by remote, and he... Look for yourself, he had her slip into this room as if it were the easiest thing in the world. She deliberately destroyed a security camera to alert us to the break-in, and then escaped by jumping out of this 50th-story window. Aramaki: Regardless of physical defenses, you won't be able to prevent the theft. Do you think that's what he wanted to convey? Tadokoro: That's what I would guess. Aramaki: Judging from what I've heard so far, sir, I don't think we can help. It doesn't seem to be our area of expertise. You should've contacted the local police. They have more manpower than our small unit and besides, Section 9 is extremely specialized. Tadokoro: Sorry, I'm afraid that's out of the question. When the next crime is to be committed, that is, tomorrow night, a secret party is going to be held which will be attended by many of the major players of the financial and political worlds. Aramaki: ... Tadokoro: Now there's nothing about it that's illicit. I'd say it's a... gathering of individuals who have similar interests. It isn't something that an uncultured or unsophisticated person gonna attend. And due to the nature of this event, it would be virtually impossible to postpone or change its location. You understand, don't you? Our national policies are often set at affairs like these. That's why I need a man who's able to understand this sensitive situation. I intend to have the security company enforce tighter measures around here. However, the nature of the man who's in charge of the party site is the real concern. Aramaki: I already received orders from my superiors. It would seem that I don't have to the option to decline. Tadokoro: Don't be sore. You know, you and your team came highly recommended by the Prime Minister and now I understand why. I can almost smell her white blood from here. Aramaki: Major Kusanagi is not an android. Tadokoro: My apologies. But multipurpose, full-body prosthetics fan the flames of my libido for inorganic bodies just as much as androids do. Motoko: I got a hunch the Prime Minister Kayabuki must really despise that guy. Aramaki: I have no idea what her opinion of him is. Regardless of her personal impressions of the man, she's doing this to force through deadlock reforms. It's also a smart move that'll help sweep away lingering ghosts of the last administration. Motoko: "Hell hath no fury" like a PM scorned. Speaking of female anger, I don't like being forced to play along with this. This really doesn't strike me as a job that's worth giving up my vacation time for. Aramaki: I'm sorry. And it's only going to get worse; a lot more will be fraying your nerves tomorrow. Just don't lose your temper. Saito: You getting this? Batou: Yeah, I see it. I've seen him, director of Hanka Precision Instruments. Togusa: Still, the thought of a big ritzy shindig for these men, politicos and financiers to show off the sex dolls they hide from their wives blows my mind. Saito: What the... The Foreign Affairs Minister is making his entrance. Didn't he learn his lesson? Paz: Unbelievable. Borma: I'm depressed. Saito: Hey, the car with the Chief and the Major is pulling up. This ought to be a sight to see. Borma: Now that's more like it. Togusa: Check it out. Does it look to you like the old man is enjoying himself more than he should? Batou: I think you're right. The Major seems to be a real hit with the freaks down there. Uh!? One of the bastards just copped a feel. Ishikawa: We would've been better off not knowing. Okay, guys, while the Major works on getting the passport from the Chairman to the underground vault, let's get ready. Batou: Right. Togusa: Guess it's time for us to hit the party and do some mingling, too. Ishikawa: Tachikoma, you ready on your end? Tachikoma 1: Preparations complete! Tachikoma 2: Ready over here, too! Ishikawa: All right, then. Wait for the Major's signal. Tadokoro: I must admit your decision was an excellent one, Aramaki. It's the perfect camouflage. Aramaki: I already have other men station around the floor. They've been ordered not to cause disruption during the party. Tadokoro: Well, just consider our state of alert. Even assuming that the thief makes it past my security and your people, I seriously doubt that he could carry out all the cash. But, we've seen what he's capable of. Do whatever you have to to catch him before he hits again. Aramaki: I understand. Tadokoro: For now, join the party and circulate until the time the theft supposed to occur. What do you say, miss? Would you like me to take you on a grand tour of the place? Motoko: I'd love to. Aramaki: Ishikawa, what's your status? Ishikawa: We've hit a bit of a snag. When Tadokoro beefed up the security a few days ago, there's a good chance he put new equipment in his underground vault. I checked the manufacturer's server, but the plans for all the newly installed components had been completely wiped from the system. This guy's done a thorough information management job. I doubt that there's even anything left on paper media. Aramaki: Right now, the Major is trying to obtain the chairman's retinal and cyberbrain patterns. Ishikawa: Well, unless we get that door open it won't matter if she gets his patterns, fingerprints or whatever, it'll all be for nothing. I'll do what I can to find another way to get the door open. Aramaki: Get to it! Tadokoro: I imagine you'll laugh and write this off as an odd hobby, but among those of us who've experienced all of life's pleasures, the greatest enjoyment to be had was in our fetish for these lovely dolls. Well, what do you think? Each one is made by a famous designer from scratch, they're truly haute couture. Their bodies have capabilities not much different from those of your own prosthetic one. Since you're here, are you interested in swapping into one just to try it out? Aramaki: How's it coming, Major? Motoko: This is the clear case of sexual harassment. Tadokoro: Oh, I'm sorry. It's so hard to kick the habit. Still, that body of yours, it appears at first glance to be multipurpose, but I'll bet lots of detail work is built in. And what's its skin sensitivity? 16 squared? Aramaki: Just put up with it for now. Motoko: When I don't care to feel every little thing, I turn off the sense organs. Aramaki: Hm, I see. Tadokoro: What do you say? Wanna try one? Aramaki: All right, commence the operation. Motoko: I believe what you really want is to make love to my body while it's empty, am I right? Tadokoro: I see that you have a good grasp of the proclivities of men such as myself. There's no fooling you, is there? Motoko: Maybe I could interest you in doing that the opposite way. Have you ever try playing with the human being the way that you want with a puppet? Tadokoro: Hmm... Motoko: I can lie still as statue for you with all of my sense organs turned on. Tadokoro: Oh, oh... Ohhhh... Mmmwgh!... Motoko: Sorry, lover. But I let you keep going in that way and you would've go into cardiac arrest. You can pick up where we left off in your dreams. Chief, I've got his retinal and cyberbrain patterns. Aramaki: Good. Proceed to stage 2. Motoko: Roger. Motoko: Batou, Togusa, how's it coming? Batou: On our way down now. Batou: Ishikawa. Ishikawa: I'm on it. Guard: Stop, there. What do you want? This area is... Operator: The chairman has asked us to come down here and see you boys. Guard: Hm? Ishikawa: Monitor switch complete. Good work, Tachikoma. Tachikoma 1: Naturally! Guard: Stay where you are. Guard: Ah? ...Uhh.... Batou: Now, we wait for the Major. Motoko: I'm already here. Batou: Hm? Togusa: Hm? Batou: Get the patterns? Motoko: Of course. Togusa: It would've been easier if we just brain dove the chairman and brought him down here with us. Motoko: It's not like there was a choice. But there's something else we need him for; we're not through with the guy yet. Togusa: Can't we turn that thing off or maybe disable the system? Ishikawa: No, it runs on its own. And if we destroyed it, the control center would immediately realize that something was up. We'd have to abort the mission. Motoko: It's not a serious obstacle. The big question now is whether or not we can open the door to the vault. Ishikawa: I did dig up something that could hopefully help. Based on the amount of cash that Tadokoro brought into the building, I'd say that the vault is probably an analog model that is designed to utilize a quadruple layer of old-style locks. Togusa: See? Like I said, we should've brought him. Batou: It's too late for that now. Motoko: Ishikawa, what about going with Code B? Ishikawa: Yeah, that might work. You should be able to burn through the struts of the vault with the explosives we're prepping now. But the instant we do, they'll be alerted to the break-in. Motoko: That can't be helped. Ishikawa: There is another potential problem. Assuming we blast the door open and get into the vault, we don't know what sort of surprises he has set up inside. There's no guarantee that it won't have a double layer of defenses. Motoko: Like they say: nothing ventured, nothing gained. Besides, stealing the money isn't our objective here, so that doesn't matter. Batou: Okay, Code B it is, then. But you're gonna be on your own and no one can help you from here on. Be careful. Motoko: I appreciate the concern. Well, I'll be back soon. Togusa: Hm. Batou: Let's prep for the next phase. Tadokoro: Mmm... Aramaki: Chairman, here's where you've been all this time. Tadokoro: Aramaki... Mm, my god, it's so late already. What about the party? Aramaki: Still in full swing. It's nearly time for the heist. We better be on our toes. Tadokoro: Yes, of course. I can only pray that nothing happens tonight. Paz: Chief, come to the control room right away. It looks as if the thief got by us somehow. Tadokoro: He what!? Tachikoma 1: Is it time yet? Motoko: Tachikoma, what's your status? Tachikoma 1: Ready and waiting! Just give the word, Major! Tadokoro: All the power switched over to the house generator. Aramaki: We have to hurry. Tadokoro: Right. Togusa: Stay calm! There's no cause for alarm here! But due to the nature of this gathering we're cautious. Because your safety is our concern, we're asking you to follow instructions and leave the building immediately! Guard: Look at this, sir. Tadokoro: It's the android from yesterday! How'd she get down there? Aramaki: I'll send a couple of my men down to apprehend her. Tadokoro: No, wait. She may think she's about to break into the vault, but she's in for a surprise. The bitch will get trapped like a thieving rat. Aramaki: Just what do you mean, sir? Tadokoro: If anyone other than myself enters that vault, a second set of security doors will slam shut behind the intruder. And the doors are designed so that they won't open again without my Ghost key. Aramaki: Ghost key? Tadokoro: Anyway, you people should be off looking for the hacker who's remote-controlling that android instead of standing around here! He's the one you ought to be arresting. Batou: Hey, Chief, from what we can tell the perp is either an autonomous AI, or someone with a full prosthetic body. We're not picking up any trace of a remote control signal. Tadokoro: Then that means... our female robber is the true hacker. Batou: Yes. We also received this: another card with the second warning. Tadokoro: Hm!? Aramaki, come with me. We're going down to the vault. I want your professional verification that her death was the result of justifiable self defense. Aramaki: ...... Tadokoro: The vault is programmed to seal itself, and create a near-vacuum for a set period of time. It doesn't matter if she's a cyborg. No one can survive that. Come on! What are you waiting for! Batou: Chief, the Major is... Aramaki: Mm. Tadokoro: What's wrong? Did ya find her? Aramaki: We haven't found a single trace. Tadokoro: What!? How can that be!? Search everywhere! ...What? Motoko: I'm sorry I'm late. It's just that Chairman Tadokoro was such an amazing man... Tadokoro: I... Aramaki: Major, how did you...? Motoko: When you saw me going inside the vault, that was a virtual image created by the Tachikoma. Tachikoma 1: Boo-yah! Aramaki: By the way, Chairman Tadokoro. Tadokoro: Hm? Aramaki: You definitely didn't exaggerate when you said you had all your assets stored away in your vault. Since these stacks of bank notes on here, I assume they all belong to you, correct? Tadokoro: Of course they do. What are you trying to get at? Aramaki: Check them! Tadokoro: What are you doing! What's going on? You should be looking for that thief's corpse, not wasting your time on this! Aramaki: Mr. Chairman, listen to me. We came here under false pretense. Our real objective was to have you open this vault. We needed to gain access so that we can check this serial numbers on the currency you've got here. Tadokoro: Hmm!? Aramaki: We received a tip that you were managing the hidden assets of former Party Secretary Yakushima, so we conducted an internal investigation to determine if it was true. Major? Motoko: They're the same serial numbers that the Tax Bureau gave us, all right. Aramaki: You'll have a hard time explaining this one away, won't you? Obviously we have quite a list of things we'd like to question you about. So, will you please come with us, sir? Togusa: Hurry up, please. Aramaki: Ishikawa, how's it going? Ishikawa: We're cutting 'em loose. If we tug on these guys, the odds are good that will turn up even more hidden financial backers. They'll buckle under the pressure. Tachikoma 2: Are these people the ones they refer to as "perverts"? Tachikoma 3: Yeah, but maybe you oughta call them "eccentric" instead. Announcer: Tsutomu Tadokoro, former chairman of the Federation of Economic Organizations, has been arrested on suspicion of large-scale tax evasion and money laundering. Motoko: You know it was kind of fun... playing a cat burglar. Batou: Nevertheless, you had me sweating there for a minute. I was worried that we were gonna find a vacuum-packed Major in that vault. Teamwork means telling your teammates what you're up to beforehand. Get it? Motoko: Hey... when it comes to the thief trade, secrecy is the first rule. Batou: Huhuhu... Hm? Aramaki: Will you two stop with this cat burglar nonsense already? The work is piling up here, people. Motoko: Maybe I really should consider a new line of work... Category:Transcripts